1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidewire.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, various guidewires have been proposed for guiding a medical device to a target region through a body tissue or a tubular organ, such as a blood vessel, an alimentary canal, or a ureter.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-501648 describes a guidewire that includes a core shaft having a rectangular section and having small faces and large faces. The distal end of the core shaft is bent along a central large plane (“central large plane” is a plane that exists between the large faces and that divides the small faces into two) so that the guidewire can be smoothly inserted into a bifurcated vessel.